Where members of the public, particularly patients, are inevitably exposed to germs and other contaminants, one measure of controlling the spread of disease is to use disposable articles which can be destroyed after use. A disadvantage of using disposable articles is that they tend to be available in dispensing cartons which are likewise disposable and which do not have an attractive appearance, particularly if they are distributed over the surface of a counter. While more permanent dispensers for such articles are available, they must usually be mounted separately and preferably to a wall in order to maximise the available counter space. This is acceptable in some situations, but it is not always desirable or even practical to mount a number of dispensers to a wall. This results in a generally cluttered appearance and also limits the flexibility of the installation in that the dispensers are not usually inter-changeable for dispensing different articles.
An object of this invention is to provide a convenient means of dispensing disposable articles in such a way as to reduce clutter and to provide flexibility.